Everglow
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Kinokuni Nene and Isshiki Satoshi had always been at loggerheads - one more so than the other. No one ever understood why Nene thoroughly disliked the funloving, carefree Polar Star resident... but one thing's for certain - their fate had a certain everglow to it. One-Shot


_**4 Years Old**_

She had met him with an open heart - that was what Dad had told her to do. He had said that it was tradition for the Isshiki's to send their firstborn heir to train at somewhere far from the family - Isshiki Satoshi had been sent to the Kinokuni Soba House, and for a young child with no siblings, Nene couldn't wait to show him all the 'toys' she had and all the 'fun' she had.

But he outshone her in everything.

As the monthlong 'sabbatical' for Isshiki wore on, every night Nene had to sit and listen to her parents praise Isshiki Satoshi for how he was such a 'natural' in the kitchen, and what 'talent' he showed in the Japanese arts that Nene painstakingly spent her time and effort training in. What hurt the most was when Dad said that Nene had a lot to learn from Satoshi... when they were the same age, and of the same background. But what made everything worst, was that Isshiki did everything with such nonchalance, as if it didn't take him much effort, when Nene had to toil away for hours to just master something properly. How was he so unfairly talented, and still had that personality that made everyone like him?

The day he left, Nene couldn't be happier. But that was also the day Kinokuni Nene promised herself that one day, she'll show Isshiki Satoshi that it took more then just talent to succeed.

The day he left, Kinokuni Nene decided she hated Isshiki Satoshi.

 _ **12 Years Old**_

It had been eight years since she had last spent any prolonged time in the presence of Isshiki Satoshi - but now that they were both enrolled as first years in Totsuki, avoiding him would no longer be an option. In her uniform on the first day of school, Kinokuni Nene was greeted with whispers. Not many did not know the legendary only daughter and heiress to the Kinokuni family, but what they had not known, was how aloof and quiet she was. In green pigtails and a large wire-rimmed glasses that hid cold eyes, Nene walked past her fellow freshmen without a word, intent on doing well and excelling in Totsuki.

He, apparently, did not get that message.

"Nene-chan! Good morning!"

His greeting grated her nerves. How had he not grown up? At four, Nene could excuse it for maturity. But he was twelve now, and a first year in the 91st generation of Totsuki. He was now representing his _family_ in the most prestigious school for culinary arts - how does he still have that same annoyingly youthful charm? Swiveling on her heels to meet her cold, flat gaze to his warm, friendly ones, Nene watched as Isshiki's smile faltered once he saw the lack of response from his childhood companion.

"Isshiki-san. Its nice to see you again. I wish you well in our years as classmates in Totsuki."

Short, curt and quick to the point, Nene bowed respectfully in a way that no one could fault her before walking off, not at all giving Isshiki a chance to respond. She missed the way his mouth gaped, and the way he stared like a lost puppy at her retreating back, his cyan gaze somewhat wistful.

 _ **16 Years Old**_

 _"Winner - Kinokuni Nene!"_

"Congratulations, Kinokuni-kun."

How could one person's jovial smile irritate her so much. And why was she so disappointed even though she just won the sixth seat of the Elite Ten, beating the one person she's always wanted to prove her mettle to? The way he looked at her with what seemed to be pride sparkling in his eyes disconcerted her. Did Isshiki not care that he had just been beaten for the sixth seat in the Elite Ten? How was he supposed to carry on the Isshiki family legacy when he was so supremely nonchalant?

As he approached her, Nene stiffened up, instinctively tilting her chin up in a prideful manner, even as his gentle gaze fell on her and he voiced out his congratulations. Her throat clogged up, a mixture of emotions she did not want to identify. Isshiki Satoshi had grown into his looks, looking even more handsome and polished then he used to. Many girls fell over themselves to greet him or even get a friendly smile from him - something which isn't at all hard, considering his warm and jovial attitude.

Everyone except Nene.

He had learned in their 4 years in junior school, that Nene wanted nothing to do with him, and with Satoshi being Satoshi, he had went along his merry way. Until the Autumn Elections had come up, and a seat for the Elite Ten opened up. As the heir to the Isshiki family, he knew that his parents expected him to gain a seat. Yet even with all the expectations on him, Isshiki couldn't find it in himself to be as serious as Nene was at the battle. He had been... distracted. Distracted by how graceful the way she would look as she worked, her serious features and ... the next thing he knew, she was done, and he had to scramble to keep up, and by the end of it he wasn't even surprised that she had won their match, therefore granting her the sixth seat in the prestigious Totsuki Elite Ten.

As she slipped her small hand in his, he felt the electricity from her warmth. But with how cold and flat she looked, Isshiki couldn't be sure she felt the same, especially in the limp way in which she held her hand in his.

But Isshiki Satoshi was no mind reader. And he failed to understand how years of training and etiquette meant that Kinokuni Nene had perfect control over her veneer and reactions, enough for her to not show how affected she was by the tight, firm hold he gave in the handshake. Enough for her to hold herself back until he turned away. Only then, did the light flush appear on her cheeks. Something she'd never admit for years to come.

 _ **19 Years Old**_

How could she not see? Watching as she competed fiercely to regain her seat in the Elite Ten Council, Isshiki's gaze softened as he watched the way she worked - the same way he's always watched the way she worked. Nene always pushed herself too hard, asked so much of herself, that Isshiki always wondered why and how did she get such a personality. Both her parents never asked much of her, and they always asked Isshiki if Nene was overly stressed out in school - yet the green, pig-tailed haired girl asked more of _herself_ then anyone else.

But that was what Isshiki found beautiful.

As she completed her dish of pork and proudly brought it to the judging table, his heart swelled. She always looked serious, her gait confident, but Isshiki saw the way in which her hands shook. She never thought she was good enough, his Nene-chan. She displayed confidence beyond measure - but inside, she was terrified she wouldn't measure up to her parents standards, wouldn't measure up to the World's standards.

Did she want to measure up to some fictional standards she thought he had for her as well?

The way she always complained Isshiki wasn't serious, how she always said that she had been a seat above Isshiki in the previous Elite Ten simply because he didn't put his full effort in - how much of it had been said out of hurt and desire to prove herself?

When Isshiki didn't need her to prove herself at all.

She won. Of course, she would. He had no doubt that his Nene-chan would be able to gain the ninth seat in the new Elite Ten. But that didn't mean he wasn't proud of her anyhow. Of everyone else in Totsuki, he had seen how much Nene worked to achieve the high standards she set for herself, how she did not allow herself to make a single mistake. Perhaps that was why she found it so hard to accept Polar Star's way of experimentation and cooking, the trial and error he and his _kouhai_ 's put themselves through for breakthroughs in their cuisine. But what mattered was not her rejection of it. No, what mattered most to Isshiki Satoshi, was how much she tried. Nene pushed through her own comfort zone to go above and beyond when it came to trying new things and learning more.

As she turned with a proud smile - the first he's ever seen her wear - to the waiting Elite Ten, their eyes met, and for the first time, Isshiki Satoshi did not brush it off. For this was a victory she had fought for herself. Rather then use age-old recipe's and rely on her natural born agility in making soba, Nene had tried a recipe in a way she had never before - blending ingredients that usually didn't go together to create a new flavor profile more intense then ever before. And that was she wore that hint of pride Isshiki had never seen in her eyes before, that made her face glow, and her eyes shine brighter.

And if it was possible, it made her look even more beautiful in her eyes.

As everyone in the Elite Ten surrounded her to extend their congratulations, Isshiki hung behind, merely watching as she received her due praise. Because for the first time, confident as Isshiki Satoshi was... it was quite obvious that Kinokuni Nene disliked him. Everything from the way she avoided him to the way she looked down on him and his actions spoke leagues. So what was he to do about his silly crush on her then? The same crush which had developed when she had triumphed over him during their _shokugeki_ at sixteen, when she had won the sixth seat, when he watched how seriously she had worked over their counters, how elegant she looked as she kneaded _soba_ , and how eager she was to fulfill her family legacy.

As Rindou congratulated her with an overenthusiastic hug that had Nene flinching, Isshiki smiled and then turned around to walk away. He had plenty of work on his plate as the second seat anyway. No sense in disturbing her victory and celebrations.

But what he didn't notice, was the way Nene's eyes lingered on his back as he walked away, a sense of disappointment in their depths.

By the time he managed to proofread the final document necessary that would help Totsuki back into the groove after Central had been demolished, Isshiki sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh, only noticing then that the clock was close to midnight, and he had likely skipped dinner.

As if he had magical powers though, just as his stomach growled, the doors clicked open, and the hesitant visage of Nene peeking in had Isshiki jumping to his feet in surprise as the green-haired female walked in, a tray in her hands.

"Kinokuni-kun?" he asked a formal way instead of the familiar 'Nene' he had used to call her in their youth. Ever since her displeasure at him had been known, Isshiki had held back, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "What are you doing here at such a late hour?"

"I went to look for Soma, and he said you were still in your office. I assumed you hadn't had dinner, so... here."

She slid the tray, which consisted of a large bowl of traditional Kinokuni-style _soba_ and her classic fried shrimp next to it. A mug of what he suspected was Tadokoro's tea was also placed on the tray. Blinking in surprise, Isshiki found himself looking wordlessly for a moment, before he asked, "Did you make this?"

"Did you think I would serve you store bought _soba_?" she retorted, sounding offended.

Almost immediately, Isshiki protested with, vigorously shaking his head. "I wouldn't- No! I just... Thank you, Kinokuni-kun."

An awkward silence fell as the two stood in the darkened office of the second seat, Nene rubbing her arms as if unsure of what should happen. "Well, aren't you going to eat?" she finally asked, in an effort to break the silence. The truth was, she had been curious, and if she would admit, even a little bit hurt to see Isshiki offer no congratulations to her on her winning of the ninth seat, unlike the way he had congratulated her three years back. Did he no longer want to be her friend? She had went seeking him out at Polar Star, but the residents had directed her here instead, and as the hour grew late, Nene had worked in the kitchen handmaking the soba she brought for him.

But now that she was here... what did she want?

Watching from the corner of her eye as he quickly sat down and immediately began slurping at the noodles in obvious enjoyment, Nene waited for him to slow down before she hesitantly asked. "Do you... hate me, now?"

Isshiki's eyes widened, and he gulped. "Why would I?" he paused, and then laughed. "I feel like I should be asking you that, Kinokuni-kun. I know you have not had the best of feelings for me. I... thought you wouldn't enjoy having me around."

"I-!" Nene wanted to protest but caught herself when she realized Isshiki wasn't wrong. After all, she was the one who had brushed him off multiple times over the years. But ever since the Regiment de Cuisine, she's managed to see the reason why Isshiki was so carefree when he cooked, and the joy he had when faced with the stove and ingredients was something Nene now found she strived and wanted to achieve, admiring Isshiki for his smile and ease when he cooked that was coupled with skills and capability.

She had been wrong.

Nene saw it now. She had been mistaken to hate him and his capabilities simply because she had an inferiority complex. He was naturally talented.

Biting her lip, she averted her gaze, still standing midway from the entrance. "I... never hated you, Isshiki-san. I... guess I was just frustrated at myself and my inability to catch up with... you?"

He paused mid-mouthful, his cyan eyes blinking again. Just how often was his Nene supposed to make him speechless today? Gathering his wits, Isshiki cleared his throat, and then placed his chopsticks down, and stood up to move to stand in front of his desk, facing the green-haired girl who he's admired for a long time. Only then, did he finally ask, "Why are you catching up to me?"

"Cause even when you do things in half measures, you always manage to surpass me. Imagine if you put your full effort into doing something... you'd always be better at me, regardless of what it was, and I-" Before he could finish, Nene was forced to stop when a finger was placed on her lips, and her wide eyes stared, surprised at Isshiki, who now stood a hand's length away from her. The closeness that they now were in made her heart race, and for the first time, Nene realized that the tightness in her chest was not caused by an irritation she felt at her childhood companion. Instead, it was nerves that made her anxiously grip her hands into fists, as she waited for him to speak.

"I'm not always better. You give me too much credit, Kinokuni-kun. I'm not good at making my family proud. Neither am I as great as you are when it comes to the precise logistics that you seem to excel at." For a moment, Nene saw him hesitate as if he was unsure if he wanted to continue, before she spied the minute tightening of his jaw, as if in determination. "My hands will never achieve your delicateness, how soft they are as they work and speak to the flour for _soba_. But most of all... I don't think I'll ever look at myself in the mirror and call myself beautiful. Not the way I look at you."

It was as if the floor fell away from beneath her, and Nene was reeled at his words. Did he call her... beautiful?

Noting her surprise, Isshiki took his chance to continue, taking another step closer as her lips fell open. "You look beautiful when you're cooking, especially when you look so at peace, making your favorite _soba_. You look beautiful as you study a new recipe, especially when presented with one created from one of the Polar Star residents. Everything you do, you go at it with such preciseness and determination that you put me in awe, Kinokuni-kun. I... I don't think there is anyone else I admire more... or find more beautiful than you."

 _ **21 Years Old**_

Two years was long, yet at the same time, it did not seem long at all. Despite them graduating, a whole world in front of them, as Nene was dressed in her graduation robe, the sense of trepidation in her chest had not left ever since the last week. If anything, it was growing with each passing minute to when she and Isshiki would be on the same stage receiving their graduation scrolls.

It wasn't as if their relationship had been extraordinarily rocky. After his quiet declaration in his study that night when Nene had brought him a bowl of _soba_ , they had kept it under wraps for a few months, until Kuga walked in on Nene sitting in Satoshi's lap while he was supposed to be working, an uncharacteristic grin that had the yellow-haired Chinese specialist shocked to his core. Within weeks, the news had got out, and while many underclassmen were extremely unhappy that their Isshiki-senpai was now out of their grasps, the residents of Polar Star couldn't be happier, especially when they saw how happy Nene made Isshiki. With Isshiki's easy going nature, he had managed to soften most of Nene's prickly exterior, ensured she relaxed as much as she worked, and they had been a power couple throughout their senior year, as he took the second seat to her ninth seat in the Elite Ten, post-Central. While Nene remained her studious, serious self, Totsuki students would say that Kinokuni-senpai also laughed more, especially when Isshiki-senpai was next to her.

But the future was vague, and Nene didn't know what would happen to them after this.

As the eldest son of the Isshiki family to continue the family tradition in _washoku_ , but at the same time, Satoshi had also told her one night during their times spent together, that he had applied to various foreign restaurants, one, in particular, he was hoping he would be able to gain an internship at. He still had younger siblings coming to Totsuki, and he'd like to ensure he has gotten enough worldly experience before he took over his family restaurant.

Two days ago, Nene found out he had been accepted as a personal assistant to the chef to _Osteria Francescana_ , in Modena, Italy.

And truth be told,she was terrified. It wasn't as if just being with Satoshi over the past two years meant that Nene no longer had the insecurities that she had been plagued with for years. It was just that, by his side, it had dimmed. Satoshi never allowed her the chance to second guess herself. He was always calling her beautiful, always encouraging to her. His laugh and smile was a balm to her soul... but she was no fool. Nene could see how handsome he was, and how the freshmen would stare and whisper as they walked past. He was blissfully ignorant of it all, of course, but Nene could see.

How could she compete with tall, leggy, gorgeous Italian females that she knew he would meet there?

Worrying at her bottom lip as she stood in the waiting room, she only wordlessly nodded as various other classmates came up to chat with her, a soft smile that never reached her eyes as they were shuffled to the waiting area by the side of the stage. From afar, she could see Isshiki dressed in the same graduation gown, and as always, her heart gave a skip when she saw his warm smile directed in her direction, a little wave accompanying his smile that had Nene involuntarily smiling back.

The ceremony was traditional - as most of Totsuki's traditions and ceremony was - with all the pomp and decorum of celebrating the graduation of the best chef's of the country. They did not stand side by side - instead, Nene stood next to Kaburagi Shoko, while Isshiki was between Kuga and Shiratsu Julio. It wasn't till the Elite Ten members of the 91st Generation were called to step forward, did they finally end up side by side, and it was as the applause was ongoing, that Satoshi leaned to her ears and whispered, "Congratulations, Nene-chan. You've graduated."

"So did you." she replied flatly. Perhaps her discomfort was showing, or maybe her worry at what would happen after graduation showed up. But whatever it was had made Satoshi start, blinking in surprise and almost missing the cue when the emcee told them to bow, had his girlfriend not tug at him to bow together with her. As they turned to leave single file, he frowned at the back of her ash-green head, and the decision came quickly enough.

Slipping away from the Polar Star celebrations early, it was a familiar route that Satoshi took from the dormitory to the offices of the Elite Ten, where sure enough - he could see the light shining in the one he knew belonged to his girlfriend. She had mentioned she had some final items to clean up before they officially moved out of their offices by the end of the week - Isshiki had way more, and he knew that half the reason why Nene had been so efficient was that she knew she would eventually have to help Satoshi in his clean up.

With a gentle knock, he pushed the door opened, and his heart lurched as he saw the small figure of his girlfriend crouched in a corner of the small office, diligently arranging her books, covered in dust. Her green hair was in its usual pigtails, but her glasses askew, and Satoshi managed to catch her mid-sneeze, before she sniffled at the action, causing him to laugh as he crouched next to her, reaching out to straighten up her glasses with an affectionate smile.

"Why are you here? It's late, and I thought your Polar Star friends were celebrating your graduation."

 _Typical Nene_ , Satoshi thought, his gentle love for her pulsating in his chest. "I was. But I missed you. I wanted you at the party, remember? But you said you had to tidy up. So I thought I could come to help you and we can get the work done in lesser time."

She averted her eyes, which merely made Satoshi suspect even more that something was wrong. It was so much like his Nene to shoulder her responsibilities and worries herself, a classic of her nature. But the day he had kissed her in his office, he had promised himself that he would never leave Kinokuni Nene to handle her problems herself. As such, Satoshi reached out to firmly tilt her chin towards himself, pretty much forcing her to look at him in the eye as he asked, "Nene-chan, what's the matter?"

"No-" she started, but the stubborn glint in Satoshi's cyan gaze made her sigh. Dropping the stack of books she had been intending to put in a box she had prepared, the green-haired girl fell over on her bottom, crossing her legs before speaking in a shaky voice. "I... I'm worried, Satoshi-san." He winced at her formality. They've managed to work it out of her speech in regards to him most of the time, but it always turned up again whenever she was anxious and was one of the telltale signs for Satoshi that she was either fearful or angry with him. Hearing her voice shake, Satoshi merely kept his silence as he waited patiently for his girlfriend to continue. "Worried that... that we'll drift apart. That you'll find a whole new life in Italy, and I... I'll still be that same girl you met in high school."

Not daring to look at him in the eye, Nene had kept her gaze downcast on her fiddling fingers. The moment she heard a muffled laugh however, the green-haired girl looked up, her gaze a mixture of offense and shock as she stared at the twinkling gaze of Satoshi, as if he was ridiculing her. Before the swell of hurt and betrayal could grow, however, Satoshi had caught her fidgeting fingers and brought them to his lips, a gentle kiss on them as if to calm them before he spoke. "It'll be tough. We both know that. But I'm willing to put the effort in, if you are. Are you, Nene-chan?"

Wordlessly, she nodded.

"Then it'll be fine. Because you're Kinokuni Nene, and you always make sure you excel in anything you do. I'm sure you will excel at maintaining a long distance relationship too." he teased. Tears welled in her eye, but Nene couldn't help but ask if only to calm that niggling sense of uncertainty she felt. "And you, Satoshi?"

His eyes softened, and before Nene knew it, Satoshi had shifted closer to press his lips on her cheek. Her gasp made him laugh - he could never get enough of how easy it is to surprise his gentle, traditional girlfriend. "I wouldn't do anything else, Nene-chan, because I have no one else I'd rather be with."

 _ **28 Years Old**_

Every year, they had never failed to return upon receiving the summons from Totsuki that signaled the yearly Totsuki Training Camp for the first years. Isshiki would always find time to return from wherever he was setting up a new establishment, and Nene would take leave from her job as an executive chef in one of Tokyo's most expensive restaurants. Both husband and wife would return to wherever the Training Camp as held, partially to honor their alumnus school and partially also to have a reunion with all their friends.

This year, they bring with them a small nine-month-old little girl who held her father's heart in the palm of her small hands, and who easily bought the hearts of Megumi and Erina as they alighted from the private limousine Isshiki had hired to bring their little family there.

The moment Satoshi had seen Chef Dojima, he gave a sheepish grin when Gin's eyes widened at the small girl he held in his arms, babbling loudly at everything she saw. "Ah, sorry Dojima-senpai. We couldn't find a babysitter for Naoko, and I miss her~ I haven't seen her in over a week! Los Angeles is beautiful, but nothing compares to my little Naoko."

Everyone laughed, but no one could honestly say they were surprised that Satoshi was so completely in love with his daughter. He had taken a six month leave off his job to care for his wife and daughter, which his _kouhai's_ teased him for. Nene herself had returned to work after a three month break, but Satoshi had insisted on staying on longer, because - in his words - he couldn't have Naoko growing attached to a nanny or a sitter. He wanted to be Naoko's favorite forever and ever.

A newly married Erina quickly hurried over to take the waving child out of Satoshi's arms, and the girl babbled in excitement at seeing Aunt Erina and Uncle Soma. Every the worry wart, the rest of them laughed as Nene made to chase after Erina, only for Satoshi to rein her in by an arm around her pudgy waist. "No running, Nene-chan. Baby wouldn't like it. The doctor just said you should consider taking early maternity leave."

"I'm only six months - I worked throughout Naoko's pregnancy." Nene retorted in a huff, unable to even fathom the idea of staying at home for the next six months, workaholic that she is. But she had developed a condition that required a certain extent of bedrest everyday, and Satoshi found himself, for the first time, rushing through his project in Los Angeles so he could return to care for his wife. Chef Dojima raised a brow, but resisted saying a word as he saw Satoshi throw Nene a warning glance, but allowed her to chase after Erina and Soma after a final reminder to walk slowly. A car pulled up behind them as the pregnant lady walked away, from where Hinako and Shinomiya stepped out, the Italian cuisine master supporting his own pregnant wife, whilst Chef Dojima greeted them and welcomed them into the circle. Hinako wasted no time in following Satoshi's gaze, to which she grinned when she noticed how carefully he was watching his wife. "Just like Kojiro."

Shinomiya flushed but didn't say a word. It was no secret that the relationship between him and Hinako was one which had been long brewing, but nothing ever came to a head until Hinako finally gave up and flew to France and caused a scene in Shino's. No one ever knew what happened after that clearly, but what they did know was that nine months after that, all of them received an invitation to a small, private wedding ceremony between them. The one thing no one ever dared say, however, was that the marriage was forced, for it was clear for all to see how fiercely protective Shinomiya was of his wife, especially from the way he more or less shielded her body with his own in her pregnant state. As a man of little words, his wife did much to soften his demeanor, and it was her who stated curiously, in a musey voice. "Who would've ever thought Isshiki-kun would've been with Kinokuni-chan?" she turned to Satoshi wearing a curious look. "What happened?"

"I wanted to be the one she relied on for support. I wanted her opinions on my work, because I knew she'll never mince words when it comes to my work. I wanted to be the one she would love, as wholeheartedly as she loved her art."


End file.
